Megaman: Never Let Geo Rap
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: A songfic with a version of "Super Man" by Eminem Geo's style in tribute of Eminem and there is a lot of cursing in the fanfiction. Enjoy the fanfiction or you'll answer that to Simon Cornell from American Idol. Warning: There is cursing in the story.


**I don't own anything from Eminem or Megaman Star Force and special thanks to go "The Evil Sound Ninja" for the ideal, but most of all a gift for her for thanks. **

Geo is starring in the story using his terrible rap on Ophiuca, I don't own Simon Cornell, he is a special guest in the story and I hope you enjoy it.

Lesson in the story: Never Let Geo Rap... just in case if enemies try to take everyone hostage. He will use his rap as a weakness to FM-ians and will cause everyone to develop Symptoms that is all. (Random Humor/songfic/parody special)

* * *

**Never Let Geo Rap**

In the mall, Ophiuca used her snakes to keep everyone inside hostages and Sonia got poison by her snakes. It's up to Geo to save them all, but not in battle, but his terrible rap as his weapon and Omega said seeing Geo dressing up like a gangster, "WTF are you wearing that? This is no time to dress up GEO!" "Well, since three years I try to rap in the talent causing everyone almost deaf, but I think I used it as weapon instead of battling," explained to Omega. "WTF!" said Omega in shocked, Geo sighed, "You'll see Pulse Geo Strealer on the AIR!" Geo take form as Megaman as he merged with Omega and his gangster clothes remain the same as he borrows Lyra as a mic.

Ophiuca noticing Megaman wearing Gangster clothes and she said, "WTF are you wearing?"

"Get ready for my rap Bitch!" said Megaman putting up the finger.

Ophiuca said getting outrage, "HEY, DO NOT CALL ME A BITCH MEGAMAN, WHAT ARE YOU A PIMP?" Megaman said awkward, "Maybe…" "OH NO GEO IS GOING TO RAP!" said Bud in shocked and everyone grabbed something to covered their ears. Hope who was sitting on the countertop, she didn't say anything, but in her mind, "I am so getting rid of his Eminem Cds when I get home, but if his rap works on them…"

Geo (Megaman): _I hate you when you control my friends... I will shove this bluster up your ass_

Every windows and glass like items started to break, everyone scream in pain after hearing him rap, and Cancer didn't know what is going on except for some people who was in pain. In AMAKEN, Aaron felt headache on top him and he said covering his ears, "Oh no Terrible rap tingling." "WTF is wrong with you Aaron?" said Tom with envious expression. "You don't what is happen now, just covered your ears!" said Aaron hiding in the locker. "But you cannot fit inside the locker Aaron," said Tom apathetic, Aaron struggled to get out, "Oh crap."

Geo (Megaman): _I am only here to save Luna,  
Come into my world where I can torment you,  
Let's my terrible rap, make you sick,  
You are going to hurl after when I am done rapping this lame rap  
I will kill you with my terrible rap  
They call me Megaman,  
I am here to save the world and Luna,  
I wanna save only you Luna,  
Come into my world where I can torment you…_

Gemini Sparks who was at the background twitching continually as he heard Geo's rap, "GOD, your rap really sucks!"

Megaman: _Bitch eats my shorts...  
They call me Megaman,  
Lost my dad for about 3 years and haven't been in school,  
I am a type of boy who is an Emo now,  
Save the world two times and hanging out with my friends,  
I'll never seen enemies like this, I will kicked their ass,  
I am tired of being Megaman, these FM-ians are annoying especially you bitch,_

Everyone started to become weaker even Ophiuca who is suffering continually as her HP is dropping down and she said in pain rolling around the battle arena, "Make him stopped, make him stopped."

Omega joining in: _Megaman ain't saving' anyone, you kissed Gemini's ass after he kill you,_

All the FM-ians except for Gemini were disgusted after hearing that, they all said pointed to Gemini, "EEEEWWWW!" "Hey there is nothing wrong with my ass," said Gemini W awkward starring at them, Gemini B banging his head on the wall. "Someone please make him stopped," said Gemini W pointed to Geo as Megaman afraid, but no one didn't listen continued to suffered.

_By taking back the Andromeda for exchange for Luna,_

Omega said, "WTF are you thinking Geo, exchanging the key for your girlfriend?" "Shut up Omega," said Geo, "It just a rap."

_I'll tell burn you with Leo... if you dear damage Luna... you snake slut_

Leo said at the background, "In your face pay up!" "Dammit Leo you won again!" said Pegasus handed him 600 along with Dragon, "God I would wish he would stop rapping for once." "But we are ineffective right!" said Dragon, but seeing the FM King twitches, "Maybe not…"

_I don't like what you did to dad after three years and I think I will kick you ass,  
I'm a different boy, kiss my mother, kiss Sonia, bitch why ask?  
Eat my shorts, hit Bob Cooper, I'd rather have you let you kill Bob Cooper due to the fact he is an annoying little bitchy man,_

Bob said in angered, "Hey I am not an annoying little bitchy man… why would anyone wanna hit on me?" "Because you are lame Bob!" said Hope hitting him with a shovel, "Stopped making fun of my son or stalking him before I filed a restraining order on you!" Bob screaming like a girl being chase by FM-ians except for Ophiuca who is still in battle and Hope. "You are going down man!" said Gemini using his Gemini thunder on him as they beat up Bob Cooper.

_Don't you dare, or else I will use a chainsaw on you,  
won't get out? Nan, that is kind of disturbing when you put it that way,  
But I don't give a shit about you FM-ians; I will kill you all except for Lyra,  
because Omega will kick my ass for killing Lyra,_

Omega gave him a glare along with Lyra and Geo said with a nervous laughed, "it just a rap you guys." "It better be or else I will go Omega ON YOU!" said Omega with a threat.

_Are you cold, why are you rude?  
You nearly killed Luna's parents, you've nearly kissed me in the anime series,  
what is with that outfit, and you looked like a slut,  
what you Gemini? You two are too weird for me,_

Gemini Sparks said angered, "Hey!"

_You got an unfair advantage on Megaman Star Force, you've kill all your comrades in battle after going insane,  
I fight everywhere, saving everyone from them,_

Cygnus Wing gives him the glare, "He does have a point there, and you used only two instead of one and killing the others in the anime series. That was a big mistake you made Gemini, a really big one!" "Hey what is that supposed to mean the kid got a split personality!" said Gemini Sparks pointed to Patrick, but Patrick didn't say anything.

_Edge Ridge to AMAKEN, Dream Land,  
Dentech through Edge Ridge City Yo,  
Maybe I got Dentech City wrong, but it doesn't exist in the game,  
maybe I can reunited Dad.  
Still he come back out of space, maybe after when I get out of college,_

Megaman: _'Cuz I can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman,  
I can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman,  
Your Megaman, your Megaman... _

_Don't get me wrong,  
I love aliens especially Satellite Admins who gave me three cool powers,  
But I will never forgive FM-ian for hurting my dad and the crew,  
everybody knows,  
Can't you get away?  
So what Gemini?  
You are the one started it all,  
we HATE you for what you have done,_

Gemini B throwing the Tomatoes at the background, "Boo get off the stage!" Gemini W said apathetic, "Megaman is not on the stage." "WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A GENIUS, GET YOUR LAZY ASS AND HELP ME THROW SOME TOMATOES AT MEGAMAN!" yelled B, W join in throwing tomatoes at Megaman, but Omega is eating them. "I wish I can make salsa with these tomatoes," he said continually eating them.

_I will kill you again,  
If you dare hurt Patrick again,  
He is like a brother to me,_

Everyone is like WTF at the background; Patrick said about to cry, "That is the nice thing you ever say to me!" "Here man!" said Bud who was crying to giving him a tissue along with Zack, Patrick blow his nose on the tissue as he started to cry.

Geo: _We'll see how much you will suffer,  
The FM-ian will kick you ass at the end of season 1, I want to see you suffer,  
I will laughed my ass off as a villain,  
I got to stopped listening Eminem's music,  
You Ophiuca,  
Switch side you on, The dark side,  
But I guess you are kind of a villainess,  
How can I fight a woman control my Luna?  
Never loved an FM-ian like you except for Gemini,_

Gemini Sparks and Ophiuca both blushes, Cancer Bubble teasing them, "NAA! NAA! Gemini and Ophiuca sitting on the tree! K-I-S-S Buku!" He paused seeing Gemini and Ophiuca expression on their face and he stopped hiding under a table. "Please don't hurt me buku!" said Cancer Bubble shaken in fear.

Geo: _Blame it on the fans that make you two as a couple,  
But I think it is kind of like it almost like Joker and his partner in crime,  
I fight everywhere, saving everyone from them,  
Edge Ridge to AMAKEN, Dream Land,  
Dentech through Edge Ridge City Yo,  
Maybe I got Dentech City wrong, but it doesn't exist in the game,  
Maybe I can reunited Dad.  
Still he comes back out of space, maybe after when I get out of college,_

Sonia got cure from the snake poison and transformed into Harp Note, she said hitting Geo on the head, "I will help you do the part!" "OK!" said Geo with a big grin on his face as they both started to sing.

Geo and Sonia: _'Cuz I can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman,  
I can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman, Your Megaman, your Megaman... _

Geo: _What do you think about this rap?  
I think you don't like it, WELL EAT MY SHORTS  
Due to my terrible rap maybe I better stopped,_

Everyone said at the background with in with positive attitudes, "WELL, YOU SHOULD!"

_But I must continue…_

Everyone said at the background as they going down as a defeat, "OH HELL NO!"

Geo: _I think I hate you Ophiuca,  
I am only here to save Luna,  
Come into my world where I can torment you,_

Ophiuca tried to run away, but can after being paralyzed by Geo's rap and evaporating started to slowly when she can't control Luna longer. Sonia said seeing her evaporating away, "Hey the rapping is working."

Geo: _I wanna torment you all with my terrible rap,  
You are going to hurl after when I am done rapping this lame rap  
I will kill you with my terrible rap  
They call me Megaman,  
I am here to save the world and Luna,  
I wanna save only you Luna,  
Come into my world where I can torment you… _

Cygnus Wing: _GOD, your rap really sucks!_

Geo: _Bitch eats my shorts..._

_First Simon Cornell says as an insult of my rap:_

Simon show up as a hologram from the computer, he said, _"Geo you cannot rap,  
You save the world yes, but you really need to work on the rap  
I don't see what the big deal while you are at American Idol,  
You never rap again before I banned you from American Idol…"_

Geo: _I would say "Kiss my ass Simon"_

Simon gives him the glare and vanishes after Geo destroy the computer. Bob Cooper show up at the background singing, _"My name is Bob Cooper  
I will get you Megaman, I will get you and your buddies,  
and I will make you as a prisoner and make your life a living hell,  
WTF your rap really sucks… OH MY POOR EARS! OH THE PAIN!"_

He fainted on the floor after being hit by Hope, she said in angered, "Don't you dare or else I will force to kill you." "Thank you Mom!" said Megaman, Hope said waving at her son, "But I will get rid of the Eminem CD collection is gives you a bad influence." "OH MAN!" said Megaman in shocked after Hope left the mall.

Geo: (continued) _First off I am not a villain,  
Add also, you are a pain,  
Let it rain on you Bob,  
I will let the FM-ian kill you,  
They will kill you without no one even know,  
They will be happy seeing you died,  
You are nothing, but a pain in the ass to all of us,  
You think I am a villain,  
I will have to file restraining order on you with Libra as my lawyer,_

Megaman got hit by Harp Note who cannot take the pressure of Geo's terrible rap and take back Lyra from Megaman. Everyone cheered at the background, Cancer Bubble said, "Finally someone shut him up!"

Sonia: _He cannot arrest because He is only a kid in elementary school,  
You cannot put him in juvenile, because his mother will beat you up with chainsaw,  
He will prank you, until his go to your own grave,  
Bob you really suck as a minor character,  
You should not exist because of you think he as a villain,  
Luna will be sure to make your life a living hell,  
She will be sure of that… This is not my style to rap…_

Megaman getting back up again, him said starring at Sonia, "Let us both rap together instead." "Good ideal!" said Sonia smiling.

Megaman and Sonia: _We fight everywhere, saving everyone from them,  
Edge Ridge to AMAKEN, Dream Land,  
Dentech through Edge Ridge City Yo,_

Both: _Maybe I got Dentech City wrong, but it doesn't exist in the game,  
maybe I can reunite Dad.  
Still he comes back out of space, maybe after when I get out of college,_

One of the customers said, "Now he sings well with Harp Note that is much better than doing a single alone!" Everyone agree along with FM-ians, but it was too late for Ophiuca who died at the background and defeated.

Megaman and Harp Note: _'Cuz I can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman,  
I can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman, Your Megaman, your Megaman... _

'Cuz I can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman,  
I can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman,  
Your Megaman, your Megaman...

Megaman: _I hate you when you control my friends... I will shove this bluster up_

He paused after seeing Harp Note giving him a glare and continued on without saying "Your ass" in front of her.

_I am only here to save Luna,  
Come into my world where I can torment you, _

Let's my terrible rap, make you sick,  
You are going to hurl after when I am done rapping this lame rap  
I will kill you with my terrible rap  
They call me Megaman,  
I am here to save the world and Luna,  
I wanna save only you Luna,  
Come into my world where I can torment you…

Everyone: _GOD, your rap really sucks!_

Megaman and Sonia: _Bitch eats our shorts..._

They both puting up the finger making everyone to shutting everyone up in the mall and outside, but causing everyone to sing with them

_Everyone: 'Cuz I can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman,  
I can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman,  
Your Megaman, your Megaman... _

'Cuz I can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman,  
I can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman,  
Can't be your Megaman,  
Your Megaman, your Megaman...

The paramedics show up on the scene after the song died down rushing everyone into the hospital, Luna wake up after Megaman got rid of the gangster clothes by burning them. Harp Note left the screen leaving only him and Luna long, but taking Patrick out of the mall. "MEGAMAN!" said Luna hugging him at the background, "You've save me!" "Yeah that is what I am here for!" said Megaman transforming back into Geo. "GEO?" said Luna in shocked, but turned to see her parents waking up. "Mother, father!" said Luna hugging them both.

Mrs. Platz said, "We are sorry for making you upset, but after listening to that terrible rap, we would like to have a word with Megaman about his rap!" "You can stay in school and we will never transfer you into a private school!" said Mr. Platz hugging his daughter. "I better go now!" said Geo trying to leave the scene, but Luna said, "STOPPED RIGHT THERE GEO!" "Oh great!" said Geo frozen, Lyra and Omega were dancing on the wave road with Charley Brown song playing along with FM-ians. "Ooh my favorite song!" said Luna excited and grabbed Geo by the hand; they started to dance along with everyone in the mall. "This is going to great ending!" said Geo dancing with Luna in his mind, Bob Cooper is being dance over by customers and run over by paramedics.

_Gemini B and W used their Gemini Thunder to light up a neon signs with the word "Fin" and left the scene as it light up._

**

* * *

**

Simon Cornell: This is utterly the worst fanfiction you've ever come up with...

**Silver Horror: Well, I am sorry it didn't turned out to be good!**

**Cygnus Wing: What the hell is doing here? You are not in the Megaman Star Force Series?**

**Simon: sighed I am only here as a special Guest duck...**

**Cygnus Wing: Why you little-- Started to have a fight with Simon, but end up defeated**

**Silver Horror: Please leave a R and R on the story please!**


End file.
